Purple Fang
thanosaurus thanosaurus thanosaurus Backstory Purple's memories of her youth are vague. She had lived like a normal Simonattoi, hunting, and running from the apex predators. Her first moment of clarity, though... she remembers that. She was hungry, that day, like many others, and smelled a far away hint of blood. She headed towards it, of course, but didn't find a prey. Instead, she saw a wounded, creepy looking being. It looked like it had no skin, its flesh was brown, and was taller than her. Its three eyes stared her down, but he had a clear gash in his abdomen. He was walking outside of a weird wreck, one that looked made of what a human would have recognized as metal. When he saw her, he painedly held his chest, as his eyes shone in the dawn. Spikes, grew on him and tried to attack Fang with them. He didn't make it, however, and the spikes vanished. As Fang feasted on his body, she pondered on how she had seen many spiked animals before, but none that could make them appear at will. In fact, the way they glimmered... didn't seem natural. It was magic, she decided. And as she thought that, she realized. She was thinking. And she never stopped thinking since then. In the RP, Fang was first found by Thanos, who saved her from certain death via cold (he found her on a snowy mountain) when she demonstrated her tenacity by trying to defend herself from what she thought was a predator, despite her conditions. Though she seemed like a normal dinosaur at first, though a surprisingly clever one, it later became clear she was as intelligent as a human, though not without animalistic instincts. She partecipates in Thanos' fight against Ganondorf, and, when victorious, found a mirror that warped her to a parallel dimension, where she found Madeleine and Part of Her, trapped. As the three went on, trying to find an exit, they met Grimm, who told them that the world in that mirror was created by a being powered by the fears of everyone in the world they're in. As he did that, a demon called Osura appeared, defining himself as one of the Nones, beings opposed to the Alls, which together create the entirety of the Knitterverse. He emanated an aura of fear, which immobilizes the four, and though Grimm managed to break out of it easily, he was defeated. This sends Purple Fang in a moment of introspection, that makes her realize her own potential, and unlock her Projection, The Wall. Though unknown to her, the alien she ate was from the species who created a virus, that gave people with compatibility to it powers. Everyone in Jo's Earth, in the modern day, has it, though only one in a hundred millions is able to manifest a Projection, and it all started thanks to her. Anyway, she managed to defeat Osura, saving the other three. Personality Purple Fang is an incredibly intelligent animal, able to plan in advance and have thoughts as complex as those of a human, and though she still has animalistic instincts, she is able to resist them if needed. She still is very careful and curious around a possible new threat, and hunts and eats wild prey, but she'll avoid eating other sentient beings. Purple Fang is fascinated by her ability to think, considering it her greatest strength, and the greatest thing a living being could aspire to. She therefore has a basic respect for any sentient species. Powers, Abilities and Fighting Style Purple Fang has all the abilities that come from being an Abelisaurid, such as a strong bite, though perhaps not by dinosaur standards, higher running speed than a human, and superhuman hearing and smell. She's also as intelligent as a human, and incredibly experienced in hunting. Her Projection, The Wall, takes the form of a robotic dinosaur that's a bit smaller than her. It can break itself into many pieces, all able to move via using retractable spikes in them as springs, and gifted with eyesight. This allows to use them as traps, scouts, or simply for fighting. Alll of The Wall's limbs culminate into blades. Purple Fang has a careful fighting style, never exposing herself to attacks unless she's sure she can land a serious hit. Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Armorchompy Category:Body Control Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Summoning